This methodologic study will provide estimates of the accuracy of family history of cancer reports in a general population setting, which will help to evaluate the feasibility of future surveillance studies of genetic risk factors for cancer. A family history of cancer questionnaire will be developed and administered to a probability sample of approximately 1600 residents in the state of Connecticut. The questionnaire will ascertain the occurrence of cancer in the respondents' first and second degree relatives. Positive and negative reports of major cancers, including breast, prostate, lung, colorectal, and ovarian cancers, will be validated by searching state tumor registry records and other data sources (i.e., Medicare records, National Death Index files or death certificates, and physician reports)in order to determine the sensitivity and specificity of family history reports. Some additional epidemiologic and psychosocial variables will be collected to examine possible predictors of reporting accuracy and completeness.